


Perfectly Normal

by shambling



Category: Wooden Overcoats
Genre: Basically, Fantasy, Filth, Hatesex, Kink, M/M, dubcon, except it's imaginary so it's okay?, it's perfectly normal to have weird thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambling/pseuds/shambling
Summary: It's just, one of those silly things, everyone does it. Perfectly Normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my own emails with the title "lolfilth". That's me, fandom dinosaur, bringing filth where e'er she goes.
> 
> I originally intended to write a version of this where they actually try it out in an entirely consensual way, but I couldn't wrap my mind around making the story move forwards. One day though maybe, if there's literally any demand.

Sometimes, when he's had a bit to drink and his guard is down, Rudyard Funn is willing to admit to himself that he doesn't honestly know if he wants to hit Chapman or snog him. 

Just one of those fleeting thoughts, not something you'd ever do. Like when you're in a cliff top and you briefly imagine just running full pelt at the edge and leaping off. Or when you're buying liquorice and, just briefly, you imagine punching Agatha Doyle's face in. Or when you imagine the funeral you'd have after you buy a gun and stick the end in your mouth and pull the trigger. Or just, getting on the bus one day, getting a boat to the mainland and starting a new life as a bee keeper called John. Everyone has those thoughts. Everyone. This is just another variety of them.

He definitely doesn't, in the dark reaches of the night, imagine tying Eric Chapman's hands together, fixing them to a wall and then beating him til he's trembling, before taking his clothes off and fucking him til he's shaking for another reason. For one thing it would be quite immoral, although he's sure Chapman would be really quite into it, at least, the imaginary Chapman in his mind really is. Not that he's ever thought about it, awkwardly touching himself in the dark reaches of the night.

And even if he did, everyone has weird dreams sometimes. Day dreams. Fantasies. Perfectly normal, doesn't mean it's something you'd actually ever do. It's just, one of those silly things, everyone does it. Perfectly Normal.


End file.
